


Turn Around

by geminiangel



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Merry Christmas, rose_malmaison! As requested, after Gibbs bluntly tells Tony he’s not interested in a relationship with him, Tony starts dating and goes through a string of boyfriends. Is it too late for Gibbs to make Tony turn around?





	Turn Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rose_malmaison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/gifts).



Chapter 1

 

“Where the hell is your head?” Gibbs swatted Tony. “You nearly got killed.”

The crime scene hadn’t been as secure as the LEOs said. While canvasing the area for the weapon used to kill the ensign, Tony had started to search a small area with trees and bushes. If not for his stomach, Gibbs would not have turned in time to see the assailant pop up behind Tony with said weapon or in time to put a bullet right between the assailant’s eyes making the killer’s shot go wide. Gibbs stomach was churning and he was amazed that his hand appeared steady. He felt like he was shaking all over. 

“Didn’t see him, boss.” Tony was hunched over breathing hard in the cool air. 

“You could have been dead. What possessed you to search the area without backup?”

“The police said they had cleared the area.”

“Does that look cleared?” Gibbs yelled pointing at the body of the man still holding a gun.

“No, boss.”

“Catch a ride with the first body. When I get to the office, I want your report on my desk and your head back in the game.”

Tony obediently headed for the hearse. His heart hadn’t stopped racing since he heard the shot behind him. Now here he was headed for a confrontation he wasn’t ready for and neither was Gibbs. 

 

“DiNozzo!” Due to the time of evening the office was nearly empty. Gibbs knew DiNozzo hadn’t left his car was in the garage. 

One of the agents on night duty pointed down the hall. “He’s in the lounge, Gibbs.”

Gibbs nodded his head and started down the hall. DiNozzio had been off the last couple weeks. In fact ever since the young man had come out to the team as a bisexual. If DiNozzo was risking lives over a hook-up, he would headslap him into next week. Gibbs was only partially surprised to find the younger man sitting at a table with coffee already waiting for Gibbs. Taking the coffee from the table, Gibbs chose to lean against the wall. “You could have gotten killed out there tonight. We all could have.”

“I’m sorry, boss.”

“Don’t apologize.” Gibbs snapped. “Where is your head lately? Your reports are shoddy. You drag in looking like you haven’t slept in days. Your suits are even wrinkled. What is going on with you? Is it that air attendant you were seeing?”

“Lyle? No. We broke up over a month ago.”

”He broke it off?”

“I did.” Tony admitted. “I knew it wasn’t going anywhere and it wasn’t fair to drag him along. I realized something else and I couldn’t fake it anymore.”

“Spit it out.” Gibbs demanded.

“I’m attracted to someone else.”

“A male someone else?” Gibbs sought confirmation. “You know that your job is secure. You can’t be fired for being attracted to someone of the same sex.”

“It’s someone here.”

“Here at NCIS.” Gibbs sought confirmation.

Tony dropped his head unable to look the older man in the eye. “On our team.”

“You’re attracted to McGee.” Maybe all the little nicknames made sense, Gibbs thought. Of course, that didn’t excuse DiNozzo from Rule twelve.

“Not McGee.”

“Not McGee? Well, who then…” Gibbs quit talking as a wild idea leapt into his mind.

Tony took a deep breath, gathered his courage and looked directly at Gibbs. “It’s you. You’re the one I’m interested in. Gibbs, I’m attracted to you.”

“Stop, DiNozzo. You don’t know what you’re saying.” Gibbs shook his head. Was DiNozzo actually suggesting breaking Gibbs’ Rule 12 with Gibbs. What was going on in his SFA’s head. Mentally, Gibbs wondered how long since DiNozzo’s last concussion.

“I do know.” Tony raked his hand through his hair. “Do you know how hard it is for me? To be this close to you and not be able to touch you. I love you.”

“DiNozzo. Get a hold of yourself. You are going through a rough time now…”

“I know what I feel.” 

Gibbs slammed his cup onto the table. His SFA needed to get his head back in the game. Sure, DiNozzo was attractive and maybe Gibbs had not been totally straight since losing Shannon but Gibbs had learned his lesson about getting involved with someone you worked with. His working relationship with the younger agent was too important to risk on a whim. Gibbs cast around for a way to end the subject. “I’m not attracted to you, DiNozzo. Hell, I’ve been married four times. Look, you need to put this aside and get your head back in the game. If you can’t do that…” Gibbs turned taking a deep breath, he said over his shoulder the only thing he knew would end the situation. “If you can’t do that, maybe it’s time for you to switch teams.”

 

Chapter 2

The next morning, Gibbs had waited, stomach churning for his senior agent to arrive. He had waited in vain. Vance had granted Tony two weeks of leave; putting Gibbs and McGee on cold cases for the duration. Well, Gibbs had been. His junior agent had been off sick with the flu. By the end of the two-week period Gibbs was totally on edge. He wanted his SFA back with Tony’s… DiNozzo’s head solidly in the game but most of all, he wanted to forget their last conversation and all the dreams that had plagued him in the two-week period. Dreams of DiNozzo beside him on the deck. Dreams of DiNozzo watching Gibbs work on the boat. Dreams of DiNozzo beside him in the shower. Gibbs gave himself a mental head-slap and repeated to himself… twelve, twelve, twelve. 

It was Monday and DiNozzo was finally due back. Gibbs planned on being there waiting when DiNozzo walked in. His car tire had other plans. By the time Gibbs had fixed the flat and made it to the office, the bullpen was full. He was somewhat relieved to note that Tony was at his desk and thankfully the younger man was clean shaven, his hair was styled, and his suit was pressed.

Before Gibbs could approach Tony, his phone rang. “Gear up, dead marine.” Gibbs started for the elevator. As Tony followed him in, Gibbs could smell his SFA’s aftershave and he forced down the persistent memory of Tony… of DiNozzo declaring his love and the dream of DiNozzo naked in his bed. Gibbs was relieved when the younger man went to stand in the far corner allowing McGee to stand between them.

At the scene, Gibbs kept an eye on DiNozzo but he could find no fault. The young man was thorough and focused. Back at the office, DiNozzo went diligently to work. Gibbs was surprised how quickly they wrapped up the case. By quitting time, the wife had confessed to an affair and murder. DiNozzo’s report was crisp and precise; complete with a copy on Gibbs’ desk and a copy in his email. Gibbs decided that after work, he would have a talk with Tony…with DiNozzo and clear the air. It was evident that Tony’s… DiNozzo’s crush was done. It was time to tell the agent that Gibbs would never let him… allow him… that Tony was not leaving the team. 

Gibbs heard the elevator arrive. “That’s it for the day. If your report’s done, you can take off.”

McGee hit a button and his report began printing. “Hey, Tony, want to have a drink on the way home?”

“Can’t. I’ve…” Tony took a deep breath. “I’ve got a date.”

“Anthony, you ready to go?” 

Gibbs looked up to see a man about his age standing in front of Tony…DiNozzo’s desk. The haircut suggested a military background and he stood tall and proud.

“Just need to pull on my coat.”

“Perfect timing.” 

“Oh, sorry.” Tony noticed McGee standing by his desk. “Jeffrey, this is Agent Timothy McGee and…” Tony gestured towards where Gibbs was standing. “My boss, Special Agent Jethro Gibbs. This is Captain Jeffrey Lank, USAF.”

“Retired, actually.” Jeffrey shook McGee’s hand and then Gibbs’. “Tony’s told me so much about you both. Glad to finally meet you.” 

“Tony hasn’t really mentioned you. Have you known Tony long?” McGee asked.

“Only about a week. A friend introduced us.” He glanced at his watch. “Anthony, we should go. I made dinner reservations.”

“Good-night,” Tony called following Jeffrey on to the elevator. 

“See you, boss.” McGee noted the expression on his boss’ face and decided that he would rather take the stairs then remain in the bullpen with Gibbs. Gibbs looked stunned at the sight of Tony and his date. Gibbs knew that Tony was bi-sexual, so he wasn’t sure why the older man was so shocked. McGee decided to stop by and give Abby a head’s up.

For Gibbs the next few weeks were a merry-go-round of military drop rounds. At least three times a week, DiNozzo was picked up by a former military member. DiNozzo appeared not to be biased. He dated from every branch of the service, even the merchant marines. Sometimes Gibbs wondered where he was finding them all. 

As the weeks ground by, Gibbs grew more and more agitated. The dreams hadn’t stopped. They all featured Tony but Gibbs’ place alternated by being beside the young man or watching another man in his place. What did DiNozzo think NCIS was? A pick-up joint? Of course, no one appeared more than twice. It appears there was a two-date limit. Gibbs noticed the similarity to one another. It appeared DiNozzo had narrowed down a type. Gibbs was slightly older. He was former military. Why wasn’t Tony dating him? Gibbs grit his teeth. Rule 12 he mumbled to himself. 

DiNozzo was prompt. The young agent appeared at his desk precisely five minutes prior to starting time allowing him to boot up his equipment and be at his desk ready for duty. When Gibbs’ released them, DiNozzo’s machine did a rapid shut down and he was out the door on McGee’s heels. Gibbs had tried dropping in at night thinking he would catch DiNozzo helping the overnight team like usual. He found usual was no longer usual.

DiNozzo’s reports were on point. Since returning to work, DiNozzo’s reports conformed exactly to NCIS standard and protocol. They were never late. Gibbs hated them. One of the things that had drawn Gibbs to DiNozzo was his way of thinking out of the box. The unorthodox methods that DiNozzo employed and documented in his reports that often assisted in closure of the cases. Sure, they may not have been regulation but it was better than the cookie cutter crap DiNozzo was producing now. 

The only thing Gibbs hated worse was DiNozzo’s performance in the field. Again, the young agent now went by the book. His investigative skills were top notch, but the spark seemed to have died. There were no wild theories in the bull pen, no inappropriate comments. Gibbs hadn’t had to head slap him once since DiNozzo returned. Not one chance to run his fingers through… Rule 12.

Witness statements and interviews were conducted according to protocol and promptly transcribed; flat and uninspired. DiNozzo performed his duties as SFA perfectly, but Gibbs found out the hard way that DiNozzo’s running interference with the LEOs was not part of the young man’s duties.

The whole team was affected by DiNozzo’s performance. McGee seemed to feel DiNozzo’s new style was to be emulated. There was no gossiping or casual conversation. It was all professional, all business. No one had cracked a joke in weeks. McGee’s keyboard remained free of super glue. The photos of dachshunds riding surfboards and seals on skateboards didn’t pop up on the large monitors. The atmosphere seemed to infect Abby; she had actually turned down caf-pows several days. Ducky also was changed. Gibbs hadn’t had to put a stop to a long-winded story in the field in weeks.

Gibbs’ team was running by the book; every “T” crossed and every “I” dotted. Vance was thrilled, Gibbs hated it. He wanted his team back the way it used to be. Unfortunately, he couldn’t fault DiNozzo’s performance, there was no reason. Gibbs had no cause to demand a meeting or change in behavior; it made him want DiNozzo even more. Gibbs groaned to himself. 

As Summer came to end, Gibbs’ patience was getting thin with the new professional atmosphere and constant parade of dates. That was when it happened; the merry-go-round stopped. Lt. Col. Byron Preston, former Army ranger, appeared at NCIS the third time. DiNozzo and McGee were discussing weekend plans on their way to lunch went Gibbs heard that DiNozzo and the soldier were going away for the three-day Labor Day weekend. It was apparent that these dates were leading to a real relationship and Gibbs didn’t like the thought that Tony had replaced him so easily. 

 

Chapter 3

He was not eavesdropping, Gibbs assured himself. If he just happened to pick the same restaurant that McGee and DiNozzo had chosen for dinner, it was coincidence. It had nothing to do with McGee telling Tony that he would meet everyone at the restaurant. Gibbs had been standing right there and not even a ‘Want to join us, boss?’. After all, Gibbs liked a beer after work, too.

At the agent’s request, the hostess gave Gibbs the booth on the other side of the partition next to McGee’s group. He listened as they laughed and joked, working their way through the platters of appetizers they had ordered. Gibbs worked on his own appetizer with a beer. The two booths were well into their entrees when the conversation finally made its way to Preston.

“I told you, he was perfect.” Abby chortled. “He likes to work with his hands.”

“I know, I know,” Tony laughed. “He’s great. We have a lot of fun.”

“I can’t believe you met him in a club.” McGee commented. “I thought they were more for casual hook-ups.”

“Not this one,” Abby commented. 

“I didn’t know there were so many bisexual or homosexual people in the military.” Palmer said taking a drink. “They have their own club?”

“Now that ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’ is gone, more are comfortable coming out.”

“Well, and to be honest,” Tony added. “Most of the people there are retired.”

“Why not a younger club?” Jimmy asked.

“No silver foxes.” Abby teased Tony.

“I don’t see the attraction, personally.” McGee spoke up. 

“If you bring up daddy issues, I will hurt you.” Tony laughed.

“Not that this isn’t a great evening, I mean, I’ve missed hanging out but what’s going on, Tony?” Palmer asked.

“Are you and Byron having problems?” Abby asked concerned.

“No. No.” Tony denied. “In fact, things are going well. I think I told you Byron’s daughter and her husband live in Mississippi.”

“Yeah. You mentioned you might go there for Thanksgiving.” McGee chimed in.

“Well, actually…” Tony took a long drink. “She and her husband just had a baby boy. Byron’s been thinking about all the time he was deployed when Kay was young. He wants to move closer so he can be part of his grandson’s life.”

Tim set his drink down. “You seemed happier since you started dating. Tony, I’m so sorry.”

Abby stared across the table at Tony. By her increased pallor and the way she began shaking her head, Tony knew Abby realized where the conversation was headed. “No, Tony, no…”

Palmer and McGee looked at her in confusion. Tony toyed with his beer glass. “Yeah, Abby. Byron wants me to go with him.”

On the other side of the partition, Gibbs felt the stab of pain in his chest. His beer bottle clattered to the table. DiNozzo was leaving? No, Tony would not leave Gibbs… NCIS for a fling. Gibbs pointedly refused to think of it as a relationship. Tony would get over this obsession of dating other men and things would go back to the way they had been. When he wanted Gibbs. No. Gibbs shook his head. Rule 12. Rule 12. Rule 12.

“When we’re down for Thanksgiving, Byron wants to look for a place and put in some resumes.” Tony looked down at his bottle to avoid Abby’s look of betrayal.

“You’re leaving NCIS?” McGee could hardly form the question. The thought of Tony leaving was impossible. Tim knew that things hadn’t been the same the last few months, but the thought of Tony being gone was worse. 

“Not right away. I mean… We might not find anything we like right away. Then there’s escrow and packing and notice…” 

“When?” Palmer said flatly. 

“The way it looks and if everything goes right…”

“When?” Palmer repeated.

“Byron wants to be in Mississippi for Christmas even if we end up renting. I… I won’t be coming back after Christmas.”

“What about Victoria? You’re her god-father.”

Tony could hardly look Palmer in the eyes. Both men’s eyes were red. “I’ll keep in touch. McGee can hook us up and we’ll talk online all the time.” Tony rose quickly and blocked Abby who had grabbed her bag and jumped up to leave. “Abby…”

“You can’t leave. You promised.” As much as Abby hated the loss of her Tony, she could live with Anthony. Not to even have that was more than she could bear.

“Abby…”

“Do you love him?”

“Abby…”

“Do you love him?” Abby beat his chest in time to the words of her question. Tony pulled the quivering goth into his arms. 

“I love you, but I can’t keep going on this way.”

“Do you love him as much as you loved Gibbs?” She asked brokenly. “Do you?”

Tony swiped angrily at the tear that ran down his cheek. He couldn’t lie to her. “No.” He admitted. “But I think I could in time. I should have left months ago. I shouldn’t have come back after… Abby, my heart is shredded every day. Every time I look up and Gibbs is there. Every time I hear his voice. Every time I look in his eyes. As long as I stay… It’s not fair to Byron…”

“Does he know about Gibbs?” Palmer asked emotionlessly.

“It wouldn’t have been right not to tell him. Byron has been very supportive and understanding but it’s not fair to try to build a life with him when I can’t let Gibbs go. It’s not fair to me either. This might be my last chance, Abby. My last chance to have someone love me.” He whispered sadly. It tore Tony apart to hold Abby while she cried. 

“When are you giving notice?” McGee tried to keep his voice even.

“When we get back from Thanksgiving.”

Gibbs waved off the waitress. Tony still loved him. All he had to do now was make sure Tony remembered that, so he didn’t leave. That was all that was important to Gibbs. Tony wouldn’t leave him for another man, Gibbs reasoned. They had been together for too many years. He tossed several bills on the table and made his way out through the bar area. 

As he made his way out, he could hear Tony repeating over and over ‘My last chance to have someone love me.’ He had half a mind to call and report the place. The wings and beer had given him indigestion, he told himself. There could not be any other reason for the tightness and pain in his chest. With the smoke burning his eyes, Gibbs slammed his way out of the no smoking bar.

 

Chapter 4

Gibbs paced in the elevator, impatient to reach his floor. Finally exiting, he tossed a hot cup of coffee in the trashcan. His regular drive-thru coffee shop had evidently changed brands. Why did people insist on changing things when things were working? He blamed Tony. Gibbs reprimanded himself. He blamed DiNozzo. DiNozzo was his SFA. Tony was who he had dreamed about all night.

Gibbs dropped crossly into his chair. As the agent reached to turn on the infernal computer, he caught sight of the year-at-a-glance calendar pinned to the divider. Disgusted, Gibbs ripped it off and tore it in two before cramming it into the trashcan. Gibbs glared at the younger agent who was already immersed in what appeared to be financial statements. It was obvious DiNozzo planned to just spend the next twelve weeks marking time, Gibbs thought. He definitely didn’t know that it was twelve weeks because he had spent all night after dinner counting the weeks until Thanksgiving over and over.

No, Gibbs vowed. These weekend trips and three-day holidays with other men were over, Gibbs would see to that. Tony… DiNozzo would be spending his time with him… with the team. 

So, Tony… DiNozzo thought he could just tear the team apart. DiNozzo thought after all that he had done for the younger man, his SFA would just leave Gibbs without him… a SFA. Just drop his resignation on the desk and waltz off three weeks later. Gibbs scowled. Tony wouldn’t be sauntering off to Mississippi in December. He would be here with Gibbs… with NCIS.

Irritated, Gibbs opened the bottom desk drawer. When he did, Gibbs saw the array of boxes. He could see Tony… No, he could see DiNozzo standing there in front of him with a box from the yearly awards ceremony trying to hand him the box. When Gibbs refused it, DiNozzo had returned to his own desk vowing to keep them for him until he wanted them. It was apparent that Tony no longer planned to uphold his promise and had evidently covertly moved them to Gibbs’ desk. Gibbs slammed the drawer shut. Standing, he stormed off towards the stairs. 

“Someone’s in a mood.” McGee said quietly. “Birthday? Anniversary?”

Tony glanced the small corner of a piece of paper that was hidden under his monitor. When he started working for Gibbs, Tony had marked down the ‘trigger’ days; the day Gibbs met Shannon, the day they married, Shannon and Kelli’s birthdates, the day they died. It had helped him know when to run interference. Those dates were now etched in Tony’s memory, he didn’t need to even look to know it wasn’t any of them. Tony struggled to swallow the lump in his throat. He wouldn’t be here when they came around again. Carefully, he pulled the piece of paper free. 

“Here.” Rising, Tony carried it over and dropped it on McGee’s desk. “You might want to hide it.”

“Tony…” 

“Going for coffee.” Tony abruptly turned and took off towards the vending machines.

McGee watched his partner sadly. After dinner, McGee had gone home and ignored Abby’s calls. He couldn’t summon up enough resolve to comfort her when he felt like his world was torn apart, too. Long into the night, McGee had sat up thinking about all his years as part of Gibbs’ team. Working for Gibbs had always been hard, he realized how much protection Tony had given him over the years. McGee had never had to bear the brunt of Gibbs’ anger. 

The young man looked at the calendar on his desk. It was hard to believe in four months Tony would be gone. He remembered when that fact had really hit in the early morning hour. Sure, he’d been through personnel changes on the team. Kate was gone. Ziva, too. It hadn’t made him feel the way he felt now. Tony was more than a team mate. Tony was his partner. His big brother. 

Guiltily, McGee thought about the envelope hidden in his desk drawer where he had put it months ago. It wasn’t the first offer he’d received after joining Gibbs’ team. Normally, McGee just opened them and sent off a blanket refusal letter. Something about the timing of this offer had made the young agent hesitate. It came just after the night Tony had come out to McGee. Oh, McGee had known Tony was bisexual for years even before Tony came out to the team. No, Tony had confessed his feelings for Gibbs. It had come right after McGee had found Tony drunk outside Tim’s apartment; the night Gibbs’ had killed Tony. McGee blamed his writer’s mind for the phrase. Gibbs hadn’t killed Tony really. He had threatened to send him to another team.

Even now, Tim couldn’t believe he’d lied to Gibbs and called off sick that first week but his partner had needed him. Tony had been a mess; determined to resign and drunk more than sober. When Tim finally got him more stable, McGee had talked Tony in to staying at NCIS. When his partner had returned after disappearing for several days, Tim hadn’t been able to get Tony to return his calls or answer the door. When he finally browbeat Tony into meeting him for a drink, McGee knew Tony had changed. It was the only way that Tony… that Anthony could function on a daily basis next to the man he loved. Tony had hid behind the façade.

It hadn’t been easy, but the younger agent had accepted Anthony. All along, McGee had prayed Tony would get over Gibbs. He’d hoped that when Abby took Tony to a mixed club that Tony would find someone. The young man hadn’t cared who. All McGee wanted was his team, his partner back. Maybe he had realized subconsciously that it wasn’t going to happen. Maybe that’s why McGee hadn’t sent the blanket refusal but instead he indicated that he would like to keep the offer in mind. 

McGee opened the drawer slowly and fingered the envelope with unsteady fingers. The reply to his letter had included an application and possible positions as well as a personal letter from his potential supervisor. He thought about talking it over with Tony, but he’d realized just before dawn that he wasn’t McProbie; Tony’s probie anymore. Resolutely, McGee pulled out the envelope and removed the application.

 

Chapter 5

Abby avoided looking at the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and swollen. Tony had insisted on driving her home. The drive was mostly silent. There wasn’t anything she could say. Tony was leaving. At home, she had rambled through her apartment unable to stop thinking about losing Tony. She had called McGee several times but finally realized he was suffering, too. Dawn found Abby curled up next to window watching the sun rise. It kept running through her mind; one less dawn, one less day with Tony. 

Abby had sighed as her alarm sounded. For the first in a very long time, Abby didn’t want to go to work. She didn’t want to see McGee and the expression in his eyes. She didn’t want to see Tony. She didn’t want to have to accept that Tony was gone, that Anthony was leaving. She was afraid that she would break down again. Most of all, she didn’t want to see Gibbs. Abby closed her eyes and leaned against the window glass. She was so angry with him for being the reason that Tony was gone. Sluggishly she forced herself to stand and start getting ready for work. She would not miss any more time with Tony then she had to. 

It was a downtrodden Abby who unlocked her lab and her office. She sank into her office chair. Her black hair was scalped back and held by a rubber band, she hadn’t even tried to put make-up on her swollen eyes and lips; lips sore from where she had chewed trying to keep from sobbing. Anyone walking by would have been shocked by the goth’s appearance and the uncharacteristicly quiet demeanor. 

Abby forced herself to go start the lab equipment but immediately returned to her office. She wasn’t in the mood to socialize today. Turning on her computer, she decided to work on finalizing written reports for use in the court cases and for inclusion in the files. A sob tore from her throat as her desktop came up. It was a photo of everyone taken the previous Christmas. She bit back tears as she realized there wouldn’t be a photo this year. 

Rising Abby went over to the bookcase. She pulled out one of the books. Years ago, she had gutted a not particularly accurate reference book and had created her own book safe. The goth carried it back to her desk and opened it slowly. Over the years, the book had become a holder of ‘If you ever want a change, call me’ cards. There were several groups surrounded by rubber bands; one for the other ABC agencies, one for corporations and one for colleges and universities.

In the early morning hours, it had become clear to Abby that work would never be the same again. It wasn’t Tony’s fault, he deserved the chance to be happy. It was just that Tony was the glue that held them together. Without him, Abby didn’t think she wanted to be there anymore. The thought of having to work day after day with her ‘silver fox’ who had driven Tony away was intolerable. Abby couldn’t bear the thought of her affection for Gibbs turning to hatred. It was better that she start again.

Abby ignored the letter agencies. She didn’t want to shift across to another agency where she might run into Gibbs. The goth fingered the companies. She tapped them against her fingers. A company meant working as a team, too. Abby didn’t feel she was ready. She needed time to shake the memories and adjust to the changes. Putting them back, Abby pulled out the group of educational contacts. 

Ignoring the reports waiting her, Abby pulled off the rubber band. She sorted the cards into positions. Several schools were eager for her to teach forensics. She could also join the circuit giving lectures and seminars. There were even foreign entities eager to have her on their staff, teaching in their schools or leading a lecture series. 

A few years abroad might just be what she needed. Abby decided she wasn’t interested in a new full-time job at the moment. Those cards went back in the book. Teaching might be interesting the goth considered, but again it meant being tied down to a new job. Those cards joined the other rejects. 

A circuit of seminars and lectures around the world would be totally different. The goth had often thought about traveling and learning new languages, seeing the new and old wonders of the world. It would give her the chance to see the places Ducky had talked about. 

Abby felt a pang in her heart when she thought of leaving Ducky. Ducky she reasoned would be okay. He would have Gibbs, McGee and Palmer. Poor Palmer. He was losing his best friend and Victoria’s god-father. At least, he had Breena and Victoria to lean on. And McGee. McGee couldn’t replace Tony but the two might be able to become closer friends.

Decision made, Abby pulled up the word-processing program. She knew she needed to talk to Tim, but she couldn’t bring herself to right now. There was a chance he would try to change her mind. She wasn’t abandoning him, but she needed a change of scene. He would have to try to understand.

 

Chapter 6

“Mr. Palmer? Mr. Palmer?” Ducky shook his head. The young man was about to reopen the body they had just closed. “What is wrong with you today? Is something wrong with Victoria? With Breena?”

“No.” Palmer stripped his gloves off irritated that he had screwed up again. He had to get his mind on his work. “Just an off day.”

“How was your dinner last evening?” Ducky gently pried.

“I can’t talk about it.” 

“Can’t, dear boy? Is something wrong?” Ducky asked in alarm.

“Everything’s wrong.” Jimmy slammed his fist into the wall next to the cooler. 

Ducky jumped in shock rushing over to prevent him from hitting the wall again but Jimmy pulled away. Leaning back against the wall, the young ME yanked off his mask and hat, sliding down the wall coming to rest with his arms on his knees. Ducky was alarmed as the tears began streaming down his face.

“Dear boy. If you won’t talk to me, let me call Anthony.”

“No! No! You can’t call Tony.” Palmer thumped his head back against the wall. “He can’t see me like this.”

“James. You’re frightening me.” Ducky said softly. “Should I call Breena?”

“No. She was up with me all night.”

“Did something happened at dinner?”

“I can’t tell you. You’re Gibbs’ friend.”

Ducky pulled a stool over and sat down in front of Palmer. “This involves Jethro, I assume?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“You are my family; you, Breena and Victoria.” Ducky touched Jimmy’s arm gently. “If there is something wrong, you can tell me. I won’t tell Jethro. It will be strictly between us. You have my word.”

Unable to stop the tears, Jimmy swallowed hard. Breena had held him tightly all night, sharing his sadness. He wanted to scream and yell. It wasn’t fair that Tony had to leave everyone behind.

“Please, dear boy. Please talk to me. I can see how bad you’re hurting.”

“Between us…” Palmer muttered.

“Just us.” Ducky promised.

“Tony’s leaving.”

Ducky recoiled in shock. He had to have misheard. Anthony would never leave Gibbs’. “Surely not.”

“He told us last night.” 

“I can’t believe it. Which agency has finally managed to lure him away?”

“He and Byron are moving to Mississippi so Byron can be closer his grandson and his daughter.”

“I hadn’t realized that he and Lt. Col. Preston were that involved. They really haven’t been together that long.” Ducky was surprised. “I am surprised but I’m happy that Anthony has finally fallen in love.”

“He hasn’t.”

“But Anthony must love him deeply to give up his position and his life here.”

Flatly, Palmer replied. “He doesn’t love Byron. He admitted that to Abby last evening.”

“I must admit I do not understand why Anthony would move with Lt. Col. Preston if he isn’t in love.” Ducky said in a perplexed tone.

Palmer looked up and into Ducky’s eyes. “Gibbs.”

“What does Jethro have to do with…” Ducky’s voice trailed off as a suspicion began to form in his mind. “No…”

“Tony is in love with Gibbs,” Jimmy said bitterly. “He has been for years. He finally worked up the courage to tell him.”

“This summer…” Ducky stared off into space. “Anthony’s change in behavior. I wondered what caused him to change so drastically.” 

“Gibbs threatened to fire him.”

“Jethro…” Ducky shook his head. He knew how caustic his old friend could be. “Surely, they can get through this.”

“No. Tony’s tried.” Jimmy said flatly. “He’s tried so hard to move on.” 

“The string of relationships.”

Jimmy nodded. “Yeah. But he can’t move on. Not seeing Gibbs every day. It’s killing him, Ducky. He’s not Tony anymore. He’s fighting so hard to function.

“Is Lt. Col. Preston aware of Anthony’s feelings for Jethro?” Ducky asked curiously.

“Yes. Preston really cares for Tony and he wants a chance for a life with Tony.”

“And how does Anthony feel?”

“He told us that he thinks that this might be his last chance to find someone, to make a life.” Palmer said sadly. “But, to have that chance, he can’t be here.”

“When is he planning on leaving?”

“He’s planning on turning in his notice when he and Byron get back after Thanksgiving.”

“So soon? That means, he’ll be gone by…”

“He’ll be gone by Christmas.” Palmer confirmed Ducky’s suspicion.

“I can’t imagine this place without Anthony.” Ducky found it hard to recall what life had been like before Anthony had arrived. The young agent brought so much life and laughter into their lives. 

“Me, either.”

Something in the young man’s tone caught Ducky’s attention. It was obvious the young man had been up all-night thinking. Ducky was almost afraid to continue but he couldn’t stop himself. “You’re thinking of leaving?”

“I’m sorry.” Palmer dropped his head. “I love working with you. It’s just… Tony’s my best friend. I’m not sure that I can work with Agent Gibbs knowing how he treated Tony.”

“I can’t say I’m surprised.” Ducky said sadly. “I know how close you and Anthony have become. How does Breena feel?”

“She understands.”

“You won’t leave the area?”

“I don’t know. Breena would like to be closer her family but we don’t want to leave you.” Ducky felt his eyes begin to water as Jimmy continued. “I hate to leave Abby and McGee, but the thought of being here without Tony... If we do decide to move, we’d be honored if you’d go with us.”

It wasn’t a hard decision for Ducky to make. NCIS had been his family for years. If that family was going to fall apart, Ducky knew his real family. “It would be my honor.” Ducky struggled to speak with the lump in his throat. 

 

Chapter 7

Friday morning ended with Gibbs’ frustration increased. He couldn’t come up with a plan to get Tony back… make DiNozzo stay. The lack of decent coffee made the week even worse. His coffee shop refused to admit that they’d changed the brew. He’d tried four other shops, but the coffee was all bitter. Finally, he just settled for the coffee out of the machine in the lunch room at work and bourbon at home.

The senior agent eyed his team suspiciously, but no one decided to clue him in on Tony’s plan to resign. He saw the guilty looks on McGee’s face when the young agent thought no one was looking. Obviously the younger agent was considering telling Gibbs.

Abby had retreated to her inner office and began emailing results to the team. Gibbs knew she saw him the other morning before she ducked into the ladies’ room. He knew she was hiding so she didn’t blurt out that Tony was leaving. The team had only caught one case and Palmer had been quiet when he handled the examination of the body and retrieval back to NCIS. Of course, he was Tony’s best friend, he wouldn’t snitch on Tony.

Gibbs had to do something about this now. It was bad enough that the team was involved. Now, Ducky was being affected. Gibbs found him sitting in the morgue staring at nothing. Although the older man protested his eyes were strained, Gibbs detected evidence that he had been upset. 

Gibbs had tried to take the elderly ME out for lunch every day this week, but his old friend declined. Why, Ducky couldn’t even summon up the enthusiasm to tell Gibbs a story during the multiple times that the agent had stopped by the morgue. Gibbs had even suggested they have dinner one evening but Ducky only shook his head and looked at the agent with almost a disappointed look. Didn’t Abby, McGee, Palmer and Tony realize what they were doing to Ducky?

“Gibbs, my office!”

Gibbs scowled at Vance’s back as the man walked away. Didn’t Leon realize that he had a lot to do? He didn’t have time to deal with Vance. If he had, Gibbs would have answered one of Vance’s calls or emails. 

“Now!”

Gibbs glowered as he stood and made his way up the stairs. “What now, Leon? I have work to do.” 

Leon rolled his eyes and looked up at him. “You don’t have a current case. You don’t have anyone to interview and you are sitting there doing nothing.” Leon rubbed his forehead. “What do you know about this?”

Gibbs took the letter Leon held out. When he saw the address for the FBI personnel office, Gibbs felt his gut clench. Tony was looking for a new job. Tony wouldn’t leave, he couldn’t. “Leon, DiNozzo…”

“This isn’t about DiNozzo. Read it!” 

Gibbs scanned the letter. “What is this?” Certain he had read it wrong, Gibbs started over. “When did you get this?”

“Yesterday.” Leon interlocked his fingers. “I called over, it isn’t a routine scout by a headhunter. McGee initiated it. I made a few discrete inquiries today. I understand there will be several other letters joining it. Seems to be quite a bidding war developing. Did you know he was leaving?”

“McGee isn’t leaving. Neither is DiNozzo.” Gibbs insisted.

Vance’s phone buzzed but he ignored it. “That’s the second time you’ve brought up DiNozzo. What the hell is going on with your team?” A tap on the door was followed by Vance’s secretary stepping in. “I told you to hold my calls.” 

“Sorry, sir, but I really think you need to take this one.”

Irritated, Vance snatched up the phone. “Vance. Oh… Ambassador, wonderful to hear from you. How can NCIS assist you?... Could you repeat that?... I’m sorry that you were caught so off guard, sir. Yes, sir, absolutely. I am aware that our personnel should contact the embassy directly to file their temporary work permit. I will check into this and if that is the case I will make sure that the proper paperwork is filed for our personnel. Yes, sir. Good-bye, sir.”

Vance managed to hang the phone up and not slam it down. He cradled his head in his hands. “For the love of God, Gibbs, tell me you are sending Scuito to Italy to attend a series of lectures.” 

Gibbs gave him an incredulous look. “Why would I send Abby to Italy?”

“Well, I know I didn’t,” Vance raised his head and looked Gibbs’ straight in the eyes. “But the Italians have contacted our embassy in Milan. They are trying to expedite validation of Ms. Scuito’s professional credentials. As you can guess the ambassador is not pleased that I did not follow protocol in sending my employee abroad to give a lecture series. I did not wish to further displease him by informing him that I was not informed.” Vance slammed his fist on the blotter.

“Leon, it’s all a misunderstanding, I’m sure.”

Vance studied his agent. “You mentioned DiNozzo. What does he have to do with this?”

“Nothing.”

“You said DiNozzo wasn’t leaving.”

“Leon…”

“Gibbs, consider your next words very carefully.” Vance straightened his spine and spoke harshly. “I potentially have an agent on the lead MCRT team and a world renowned forensic specialist hunting new positions. Is there any reason to believe that a certain SFA may be the next I hear about?”

“Look, Leon…”

“Agent Leroy Gibbs, I demand an answer.”

Gibbs avoided Leon’s gaze. “DiNozzo is seeing someone.”

“I am aware of Agent DiNozzo’s relationship with Lt. Col. Preston.”

“Preston is relocating and has asked DiNozzo to join him. But DiNozzo will not leave.”

Vance was agitated and rose go look out his window. “I knew it.”

“What?”

“I should have stepped in sooner. I was aware that the tone set by your team had been disrupted. I will admit, I was pleased initially that Agent DiNozzo was acting more professionally until I realized that the prestige and performance of the team was faltering.”

“What are you talking about?” Gibbs got to his feet. “We are solving our cases the same as always.”

“Not the same as always.” Vance growled. “Do you know how many agents have applied to join your team in the past four months? Seven. Do you know how many I usually field in a month?” Vance ignored Gibbs’ attempt to interject. “Over a dozen, Gibbs. Over a dozen agents a month!!”

“I hardly think that matters…”

“It matters, Agent Gibbs. Your team has been considered the pinnacle appointment. That is no longer the case. Do you know how many times I have fought off other agencies trying to get Agent DiNozzo? He could have his choice at any of the agencies or the White House.”

“I think you’re taking this too seriously. DiNozzo has turned down positions overseas because he values his place in my team. He’s not going just take off to Mississippi with some guy he just met in a bar.” Gibbs said angrily.

“Valued his place.” Vance corrected. “That obviously not the case anymore and hasn’t been for several months. You are correct that your team’s current case closure rate hasn’t fallen. However, DiNozzo’s involvement with cold cases helped push the overall rate high. That is no longer the case. His personal closure rate is less than half what it used to be.”

“I just need to put my boot in…”

“Nowhere. Do you understand me, Agent Gibbs?” Vance was in full director mode. “Over the last couple of months, I have had team leaders pleading with me to step in and reassign DiNozzo. They insisted that he was no longer happy in his role at NCIS. Unfortunately, I did not heed their requests and now it may be too late.”

Vance came to stand in front of Gibbs. “I knew you could be a bastard. Trust me, I was warned. I knew you were a hardened marine, I just never took you for a homophobe.”

“What?” Gibbs jerked back.

“It is obvious that you are unable to work with DiNozzo due to his personal preferences. As of now, you are leave. You are to report to the academy for sensitivity training at o eight hundred sharp. I will be reviewing any interviews you have conducted with members of the LGBT community. I will also be speaking with members of your team regarding your treatment of Agent DiNozzo.”

“I am not homophobic, Leon. I could care less who DiNozzo wants to date.” As long as it’s me, his heart shouted. “I don’t know what is going on in DiNozzo’s head right now, but I do know he won’t throw away his whole career over someone he’s just met. We’ve been together for too long.”

“You and DiNozzo were involved?” Vance recoiled in shock.

“No. Of course not! It’s against the rules.” 

“Never stopped you before.” Vance muttered.

“Look, Leon…”

“Stop, just…” Vance rubbed his forehead. Going to the door, he said a few words to his secretary. “I’m getting to the bottom of this now. Conference room 2.”

“What do you mean getting to the bottom?” Gibbs panicked. He wasn’t ready to woo Tony. He hadn’t figured out a plan. “I’ll go to the training.” Maybe he could pick up a few ideas.

“Conference room 2.” Vance gritted out. “Not another word.”

 

Section 8

Gibbs felt like a prisoner on his way to the death chamber. Vance trailed so close behind him, that Gibbs couldn’t have made a break even if the agent had thought about it. Unsurprisingly, DiNozzo had beaten everyone else to the table.

“Director Vance.” Tony looked from his boss to his boss’ boss. He’d never seen Jethro… Gibbs look so downtrodden. “Is there a problem?”

“I believe that is my question and I will know shortly.” Vance motioned for the two men to have a seat. Gradually, McGee, Abby, Palmer and Ducky filed into the room and took seats. McGee and Palmer flanked Tony, which left Ducky and Abby on Gibbs’ side of the table.

“Gentlemen, Ms. Scuito. I appreciate your attendance. I know that this is Friday afternoon, but hopefully this will not take long. Earlier this year, I became aware of a change in the tenor of this team.” The team began to talk amongst themselves. “Quiet!”

Vance rubbed his temples. “Simple ‘yes’ or ‘no’ answers are sufficient. Am I understood?” The team nodded and looked around at each other. Palmer took a small packet from his pocket and motioned to pass it up the table. Vance gratefully took the packet of aspirin. “Agent DiNozzo, are you intending to resign from your position?”

“Director…”

“Yes or no.”

“Yes, sir.”

Vance looked down. “I admit when I observed your change in behavior, I approved. I’m sorry that I didn’t intervene at that time. I would like you to reconsider…” Vance held up his hand as Tony went to speak. “You will have your choice of your own team or a choice of teams. NCIS does not tolerate homophobic behavior. Agent Gibbs has been re-assigned back to the academy for sensitivity training and possible reassignment.”

“What!” Tony jumped to his feet. “Gibbs is not homophobic.”

“Agent DiNozzo, sit down! It is obvious that since you came out to your team, that you and Agent Gibbs have been unable to work together.”

“It wasn’t him, it was me.” Tony shoved his chair back. “Gibbs was fine with me. I’m the one who screwed up. I sexually harassed Gibbs. I’m the one who should be punished. I’m guilty.”

“Tony… DiNozzo…” Gibbs started to stand.

“Sit down both of you!” Vance was desperate enough to toss the aspirin and take them dry. The meeting was to make his headache better not worse. “You two, be quiet. I don’t want to hear from either of you. Agent McGee, have you distributed your resume to other agencies such as the FBI.” Vance held up a finger. “Yes or no.”

“Yes, sir.”

“McGee, you can’t leave. Who’ll have Gibbs’ six?” Tony complained.

“Agent DiNozzo.”

“Sorry, sir.” Tony shut up but kept glaring at McGee.

“Ms. Scuito, have you applied to conduct a year-long series of lectures throughout Italy?”

“Maybe…” Abby looked away. “Alright, yes. But McGee didn’t tell me he was leaving.” She protested.

“You didn’t say a word to me. At least I’ll be in the same town, you’ll be in Italy.” McGee glared at her.

“Shut up!” Vance stood bracing his hands on the table. “All of you just shut up. I will take it as a given that I will eventually be missing my ME department.” Palmer and Ducky flushed. “The four of you are leaving because DiNozzo is leaving. Do not speak… Just nod your head.” 

“Now we’re getting somewhere. You are not leaving because Gibbs is homophobic...” Vance pointed at Tony. “Just your head…”

Tony nodded his head sadly. His indiscretion had caused so much trouble. McGee and the others were supposed to stand by Jethro… by Gibbs. The older agent needed them.

“You are not homophobic.” Vance looked Gibbs who returned the pointed finger with a lifted eyebrow.

“You are leaving because you committed sexual harassment.”

Tony started to nod, then changed to shaking his head, then back to a nod. 

“Before your head flies off, let me rephrase. You committed sexual harassment.”

Tony nodded.

“Against Gibbs?” Vance couldn’t believe he was actually asking that question.

Tony nodded. 

“Were you reprimanded?”

Again, Tony started to nod then change to shaking his head then back to a nod. 

“Did Agent Gibbs issue you a formal reprimand?”

“No, sir, but he should have. I came on to him. He threatened to remove me from the team.”

“I did not. I told you that you needed to get your head back on straight.”

“You told me to find another team.” Tony protested. 

“If you couldn’t get your head on straight.”

“So instead of sending Gibbs to sensitivity training, I should be issuing DiNozzo a reprimand and demotion.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

Tony and Gibbs glared at each other across the table. “I’m not going to allow you to ruin your reputation because I committed sexual harassment.”

“You didn’t commit sexual harassment, DiNozzo, and I’m not going to see you tank your career.” Gibbs protested. “Leon, there was no harassment. DiNozzo made an error in judgement. When I tried to figure out what was wrong, he…”

“…harassed you.” Tony finished for him.

“You told me you loved me.” Gibbs corrected him.

The team froze as Vance sank down into his chair. “Let me get this straight. Agent DiNozzo, you told your immediate supervisor you are in love with him.”

“Yes, sir.”

“May I assume that Agent Gibbs did not return the sentiment, Agent DiNozzo?”

“No, sir.”

“That is what caused the change of character on your behalf?”

“Yes, sir.”

“But you did not come to me and request reassignment. Instead you turned my bullpen into a pick-up lounge.”

Gibbs protested. “Tony has every right ...”

“Tony? Do you often refer to your subordinates so casually?”

“That’s enough, Leon.”

“I’ll resign effective immediately.”

“Shut up.” Vance and Gibbs chorused.

“Agent Gibbs, you failed to report Agent DiNozzo’s advances. Would you care to explain why you failed in your duty?”

“I knew he wasn’t serious, Leon.”

“I was perfectly serious.”

“You sure got over me fast enough.” Gibbs grumbled. 

“I haven’t got over you.” 

“That’s why you’re going to Mississippi?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“That’s why I’m going. I can’t get over you seeing you every day.”

“Why didn’t you say something?” Gibbs demanded.

“Because you threatened to send me away.”

“If you didn’t get your head on straight.” Gibbs retorted. “Do you know how I felt when I looked over and saw that gun pointed at your back? I had to get you focused. I figured once you settled down we would talk.”

“You made it plain that you weren’t interested, Mr. I’ve been married four times.”

“Tony, getting involved is against the rules.”

“NCIS rules or your stupid Rule Twelve?”

“Both.” 

By this time the two agents were yelling across the table. “So, when I told you I loved you, if I hadn’t been your subordinate you’d have what? Kissed me?”

“Yes!”

“Huh?” Tony stared at Jethro in shock. 

“We could have avoided all this…” Gibbs gestured around the table. “If you had come in the next morning and talked to me. Instead you drag in two weeks later like a Stepford Wife.”

Abby tittered. “He made a movie reference. Gibbs made a movie reference.”

“I thought you were angry.”

“I was. You risked your life, Tony. I can’t lose you. I’ve been trying all week to figure out how to stop you from going to Mississippi.”

“I’ve been trying to figure out how to force myself to go.”

“Oh, lord, both of you sit down and shut up.” Vance pleaded. “McGee, you will go back to your desk and call Fornell and inform him that you are not leaving NCIS along with all the other letter agencies. Ms. Scuito, you will return to your lab and cancel your lecture tour. Mr. Palmer, you and Dr. Mallard are free to leave. I don’t want to see the four of you again until next week. Go now.” The four left the room talking excitedly.

“As for you two. Agent DiNozzo, you will call Lt. Col. Preston and let him down gently. You and Agent Gibbs have until o eight hundred on Monday morning to put together a plan.”

“A plan?” Tony asked.

“For what, Leon?” Gibbs asked abruptly.

“I am leaving this room and returning to my office. You have ten minutes to decide on another location for your discussion. From the conversation here, I assume you will spend the weekend doing things I do NOT want to hear about. Rule 12 appears to be well and truly dead, however, NCIS rules are not. I expect to hear how you intend to function within NCIS guidelines not how you plan to circumvent them. Good-evening, gentlemen.” Vance shut the door to the conference room firmly. Maybe he could send both of them to the academy.


End file.
